


Tubbo goes to mcdonalds

by Partycascade



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Mac - Freeform, Crack Fic, Other, buff men, gym memes offical, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partycascade/pseuds/Partycascade
Summary: "Tubbo"
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Tubbo goes to mcdonalds

“Tubbo” said the boy in green

“Tommyinnit” Said the boy in red

Wilbur soot stomped through the room, he was angy as hell “WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DREW A DICK ON THE L’MANBERG FLAG?” he said fuming red

“We do not speak of that name who is guilty of that crime, Wilbur soot” Tubbo said, almost crying. He hated that image

“WE SHALLTH BURNTH THY” Wilbu growl

“I just got back from blocking a women” Tommyinnit said, pulling an electric guitar out of his pocket

“k” Technoblade nodded, coming out of nowhere

“Hi guys” CallMeCarson teleported behind technoblade “so i need content” he continued

“Tubbo” said Tubbo

“Dream smp better than smplive” Car said

“GIANT ENEMY SPIDER” slimecicle said riding in on a giant enemy spider that technoblade killed with the sheer force of his abs

“S hut the fuck up you didn’t make that meme” Dream said; attracted by techno’s revealed arms that were muscle

“Corn” wilbut oot said

“America is not cool haha funny” Tommyinnit nodded

“Tubbo”, said tubbo

“Woah whoah whoah buddy flexing muscles?” Slimecicle said ripping off his shirt because technoblade was so big man

“I NEED AT LEAST 10 MORE OF YOU” Jschlatt said coming to to the scene at mach 1 because there was more than one big men in the room

“May i please journey with you jschlatt” Tommyinnit said pulling over to jschlatt like a fucking magnet because that was his number one hero in life

“Only if dream comes along” Jschlatt said, clearly far more interested in Dream’s muscles from his manhunts

“:(“ tubbo said

“It’s ok Tubbo you can keep watch” WIlbur soot said following gym memes official to get hella buff and ripping out of his shirt

“Eve r y one buff i’m gonna whip out my exodia card” Tubbo said going through an anime character arc in 2 seconds 

“E-E-Exodia card?!” all the buff men whipped their head to Tubbo who pulled out a fucking big mac out of his pocket 

“Content” Car smiled 

“THATS NOT OFF REDDIT” dream screamed 

“Calm down it’s just a big mac” Tommy innit said

“That is no ordinary big mac tommy, that’s a big mac from burger king” Wilbur soot said 

‘We must get that big mac out of tubbos hands” Technoblade said readying his body to sntach big mac 

“KOOKY CRAZY CARBRIDE FO R TNITE” Slimecicle said as he and jschlatt started summoning a volcano 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT’S JUST A BIG MAC???” Tommy innit was confused as hell it was literally just a fucking cheeseburger

“I SUMMONED IT FROM BURDER KING BECAUSE YOU ALL SUDDENLY GOT BUFF” Tubbo cried holding the cheese burger

“Lets beat them big man” Tommy innit smiled at tubbo

“Tubbo” said Tubbo

The power of the big mac was unleashed, they all fell to their knees due to the power of the big mac from burger king, carson never got his content and they all lived happily ever after

“Tubbo” Sadi Tubb o 

Georgenotfound and Sapnap watched the Big mac's power unleash from within a wendy's, staring at it. "ey big guys, gonna have to beat that kid up"


End file.
